1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power module package and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As energy consumption has increased globally, effective use of limited energy has attracted great attention. Accordingly, application of an inverter using an intelligent power module (IPM) for effective conversion of energy in existing home electronic appliance and/or industrial products has been gradually accelerated.
As such a power module has been extensively used, users' requirements for high integration/high capacity/small size have grown in strength. Accordingly, heating problems of other electronic components degrade overall performance of the module.
In general, when a large amount of heat is generated during a power conversion process and is not effectively removed, the performance of a module and an entire system may be degraded and the module and the system may be damaged. In addition, in accordance with current trends, multi-functional and miniaturized components are also required for an IPM. Accordingly, it is important not only to improve a structure for multifunction and miniaturization, but also to effective dissipate heat generated due to the structure.
Conventionally, in order to improve thermal performance of a power semiconductor module, a power device is mounted on a heat radiating plate formed of metal with a high heat transfer coefficient to prepare a structure molded by a molding material.
In this case, a molding process uses a mold in consideration of mass production and productivity and uses an epoxy molded compound (EMC) as a molding material.
In the molding process, when the mold is used, among surfaces of the heat radiating plates, an opposite surface of the heat radiating plate to a surface on which the power device is mounted is exposed to outside for subsequent adhesion with a heat sink in order to improve heat dissipation performance.
However, flush may occur on the exposed surface of the heat radiating plate after the molding process. As well known, flush may degrade an outer appearance of a product and also cause poor adhesion with external elements mounted on the exposed surface of the heat radiating plate. In addition, a conventional power module package causes inconvenience of performing chemical and/or mechanical methods for removal of flush.
In order to overcome the program, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a mold structure is improved to prevent flush. However, even if the mold structure is optimized, flush is not completely prevented. A process for removing flush generated despite this via a laser, a water jet, or a chemical method is needed.